warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Policy/rp
The following applies to anyone choosing to participate in our weekly roleplay sessions on WCNG. This document deals with some sensitive subject matter, as do WCNG roleplays; therefore, proceed with caution. Other policies you should check out: *General Policy - Ultimate rules that apply to the entire wiki. *Chat Policy - Special rules that apply exclusively to the . *Editing Policy - Rules and guidelines for editing pages. If you catch any users breaking these rules, please report them for it! See here for a full list of all staff to report to. Roleplay Policy Concerning Etiquette * content goes here mew mew purr Concerning Realism * WCNG sets a higher standard overall for the quality of its roleplay, not only in the way the game is played technically and the way narratives are created, but also in how closely we follow real cats. Obviously we cannot be entirely realistic because of the nature of Warriors as a world, but we are much more realistic than the canon series is. We draw inspiration from both positive and negative aspects of realistic cat behaviors and lifestyles, and in some regards even trust them moreso than the Warriors canon. Keep this in mind when roleplaying during group sessions. * Some things we keep realistic, whether to fill gaps in canon or to overwrite canon for believability, are listed below: ** Thing A ** Thing B *** Exception to thing B ** Thing C Concerning LGBT Content * In order to maximize potential for our roleplay (as well as to show inclusion and acceptance for groups often omitted or ostracized from our peers), WCNG (and its Staff and Narrator teams) all recognize several sexualities and gender identities beyond the expected ones for a character to identify with. Anyone's character can be homosexual/gay/lesbian, bisexual/bi, pansexual/pan, asexual/ace, transgender, nonbinary or any combination of them if they desire. For simplicity's sake, these are the only identities we will accept immediately and without question, but if you really wish for a character with uncommon identification, consult a Staff member about it. * Per the General Policy, the Staff team will work tirelessly to make sure that WCNG can be a safe place for anyone of any gender or sexual orientation in the real world to be recognized and accepted for who they are, and be able to participate in roleplay without facing harassment or other discrimination from anyone. *HOWEVER, we cannot guarantee the same for a character with any identity; because it is a roleplay (and therefore fictional), anyone's character is technically free to say whatever they like about another character in the roleplay's world, and we cannot control people to prevent discrimination from character to character based on something they (as a character) cannot control. We sincerely apologize if the actions in-universe affect you out-of-universe (via triggering bad memories/experiences to resurface, or causing a bad mood otherwise), but we value free speech in the form of a character's proper expression over delicate sensitivities to general societal concepts. * If you feel you need to, you can always take a break from the roleplay when your sensitivities are provoked and take a moment to recover before returning - we all understand, and we will be fine with it. From that point, your best course of action would be to talk to the character's player directly and tell them about what's distressing you and hopefully persuade them to tone down that aspect, but we as Staff cannot and will not force anyone to censor a piece of their character's integral beliefs or behaviors on behalf of out-of-character feelings as a rule. * To explain this further, we must state that we are aware of how "outdated" or wrong discrimination because of identity may be, but we must also state that there is a MAJOR difference between fiction and real life. Fictional violence, persecution and tragedy can provoke feelings in viewers (or participants in WCNG's case), but it is still fictional, and therefore not real in any way. Roleplay is an art form, just like normal literature, and we believe free speech is an integral part of true artistic expression, and should never be censored or even diluted for others' comforts. Just as violence and discrimination are parts of novels such as Huckleberry Finn or To Kill A Mockingbird, so too are they part of WCNG roleplay, and an accepted part at that. If this bothers you, we apologize, but this will not be the community for you. ---- Direct any and all questions concerning these rules to our Staff Team.